A New Beginning
by Taylor5795
Summary: New Story! Takes place between 5th and 6th year. Hermione is taking back her life and finds someone new to help her along the way! Another HermioneFred! Please read and review constructive crit welcome and anything you want just tell me! COMPLETE! OMG!
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Chapter 1

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?!" I screamed into the face of the bastard who has controlled me for too long. "Shut up!" He screamed as he slapped me across the face. "Stop it you don't want to do this" I said as one last attempt to find the humanity in him. He ignored me and proceeded to hit me in various places. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice shouted as my world faded black.

When I woke up, I was in alarm mode. "Where am I?" I asked instantly as I sat up in search of my wand. "Hermione you're okay, we're all here" Tonks said as she rubbed my back as a feeling of relief washed over me as I realized I was at Grimald Place. "Oh Tonks" I sighed as I planted my face into her shoulder. "I know 'Mione, I know" Tonks soothed as she patted my hair. "Tonks how did this happen to me?" I asked as the tears started. "I know how you feel, but I promise it will all be okay. But right now I have to ask a few questions so we will be able to send him to send him to Azkaban and keep him there alright? Right now he's being kept downstairs guarded by your family" Tonks said with a smile knowing I was about to freak out. "How is he here?!" I asked outraged. "We need to question you both even though we know he's guilty, according to the Aurors rulebook, and the Wizarding laws we have to give him a fair trial" She replied slowly letting the worlds sink in. "Okay" I said trying to calm myself down so I could explain when it all started.

"Can I see him?" I asked quietly as Tonks let go of me long enough to make sure I was serious. "Yes, Hermione of course you can, do you want me to come?" She asked trying not to smile at how proud she was of me. "No, I think I can handle this by myself" I said as I tried to get up. "Well, you can't go in completely by yourself you have to have at least one other person with you because you're not strong enough to go by yourself just yet" Tonks sighed as she walked me to the door. "Okay well can I have a little time to think?" I asked as I walked down the hall to Harry and Ron's room.

'Please, please don't let them be mad' I pleaded to myself in my head. "Hey, are you guys in there?" I asked as I gently knocked on the door. "Hermione?" Ron asked as he walked to the door, ad opened it. "Oh 'Mione" He gasped shocked at my appearance, as he pulled me to his chest. I could feel his tears fall on to my face as he kissed the top of my head. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked with worried eyes. "I don't know, I guess I didn't want to worry you" I shrugged but regretted it as a sharp pain ran through my back. "Hermione you've know us for over 5 years, you can trust us with anything" Ron said as he walked me into the room and sat down with me on his bed. "Hermione?" Harry asked shocked as he took me in.

"Oh 'Mione" He sighed as he and Ron gave me the gentlest hug ever. "You guys, you're gonna make cry" I laughed as I wiped my face. "Hey I wanted to see him, one last time before he's shipped off to Azkaban but, I can't go alone so I was wondering if either one of you could come with me?" I asked as I stood slowly on my wobbly legs. "No Hermione, I don't think I could see him again and not hurt him" Ron said with a smile. "Okay and if you're like that I won't even ask Harry" I smiled as they both smiled back as I walked out the door.

As I drew closer to the kitchen I heard more voices talking to each other in hushed voices. "Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as I walked into the room. "Hey Ginny" I smiled. "Can you come with me to the basements, so I can see him one last time?" I whispered in her ear. She pulled away and nodded. "Okay well let's go, so he can leave" I sighed as she took my hand for support. I could feel the stares on my back as we walked down the stairs.

"It's bloody cold down here" She whispered as our footsteps reverberated off the walls. There was shouting coming from a room in the far corner. "SHE'S MINE!" I heard His voice scream. I shivered as I opened the door. "Hermione, you're here, great tell them how much you love me" He said glaring at me with his eyes like ice. "No, I don't see that in my future, but thank you" I said a sarcastic edge on my voice. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed as he broke the chains on his wrists holding him in place. Before I could stop myself, I had my wand out and trained it on his throat as I backed him into a wall. "I should kill you, what have you ever done to deserve to live?" I spat at him. I could feel the words creeping up my throat like an infections disease.

"Hermione" I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder coaxing me to put down my wand. "No! I don't want to let him live!" I screamed hysterically as I drove the wand into his neck, a cold glare placed on my face. "Hermione, you don't want this" The voice of reason said as they slid their hand closer to the base of my hand. "Hermione, you do this it'll be a mistake, and I know you, you don't want it this way" They kept saying.

"Please, make it stop" I sobbed as I dropped my wand and fell into their strong arms. I could tell it wasn't Harry or Ron due to the way they held me in their arms. I wasn't pressed to their chest so tight I couldn't breathe like Ron holds me, and Harry usually kisses my forehead over and over apologizing that he should have helped more. This was strong, but not deathly strong. It was gentle but not shy, and to Hermione it was perfect.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, I was gonna kill him!" I sobbed into their chest. "I know Hermione, but you won't have to do it alone I'm here for you" They soothed as they rubbed my back. There we sat in the middle of the freezing basement as Aurors and the Order rushed in and we sat there unfazed. He rocked me back and fourth as more and more people crowded around asking pointless questions. "Are you okay?" Someone asked. It was all a blur to me. "What do you think?! She is sobbing into my brother's shoulder! Do you think she's okay?!" I heard Ginny snap pushing all the unneeded people out of the room. "I'm sorry all this shit happened to you" He breathed into my ear. "Not, your fault" I said trying to hold back the tears. "Let's get you back to rest" They said as they stood up and held me closer to him as we walked by all the lost people staring at me.

I'm lying here trying not to fall asleep as he holds me close and whispers to me absentmindedly. I never want this moment to end, but I can't help it. His soothing voice is like a lullaby, that he sings sweetly. I'm not sure I even know who this person is. I risk ending this beautiful scene so I can find out who he is. I look up and am shocked by the beautiful Sapphire eyes that belong to Fred Weasley meet mine. They clash perfectly with his flaming red hair and cute freckles that speckle his face. He was perfect in every way. He was still speaking to her as she got to his lips. They were slowly curving into a smile, showing off his perfect teeth. He was gorgeous!

All the while she was checking him out; he was doing the same thing. He pretended not to notice her look up at him through her heavy eyelids, but he couldn't resist looking into her sparkling cinnamon eyes as she looked at his hair. When she looked down to his nose he saw the way her dirty blonde hair fell into her eyes, slightly hiding the left one from sight. As he scanned down her face his eyes fell onto the small line of freckles that created a bridge across her nose. It was so cute, and took away from the bruises that graced her face. She was slightly biting her bottom lip when his eyes focused on her mouth. They were full, but didn't take up most of her face; they were just the perfect size. He didn't realize it but he smiled as she did. Her smile was amazing! She was absolutely perfect!

I was allowing myself to drift into sleep when I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. I awoke with a start and tried o move out of bed so I could help, but I found myself being held down by something. I looked down panicked that something would have happened. I was shocked to find a lightly freckled arm draped across my waist. I smiled to myself and decided that whatever the big bad was now they could handle it without me. That was until the crash sounded again but louder, closer. I jumped up and grabbed Fred's hand that was resting extremely close to my inner hip. He awoke with a look of surprise. "What's wrong?" He asks as panic struck his face when the sound erupted again. I can't help but smile when he instinctively squeezes my hand. I decide it's time to g see if they need any help handling whatever the hell is down there. I picked up my wand and started to walk towards the door when I realized the Fred had yet to let go of my hand. "Fred, either let go or come with me" I looked over my shoulder to see him frown slightly at my quick mood change and let go of my hand. I ignored the pang of guilt that hit me and proceeded to walk out of the room.

The scene that met me when I descended the stairs, I could never be prepared for. There in the middle of the room was a circle of Death eaters, all crowded around something amazing. I was sure to keep quiet as I inched around the corner of the room to see through their tight knit circle. In the middle was Him holding his arm up in victory as the Dark Mark stuck out prominently. I mean after all the shit he's already put me through I never could have expected this. A lot, but never this. I knew I had to plan my attack carefully or I would be harshly out numbered and most likely end up dead. That was not something I was looking forward to. I inched my way around the room until I reached the stairs leading down to another set of rooms, knowing that the others had to be somewhere. Suddenly I heard someone nosily descend the staircase, directing all of the attention in the room to be directed at them.

I looked over to the stairs in panic, my worst fear coming true as I saw Fred standing there looking shocked at what was happening. "Hey Fellas" He said with an impish smile. He sent a nervous smile my way as he sly pulled his wand out, ready for the inevitable. He winked and slowly withdrew his wand from behind him. There was a flash of light that temporarily blinded me and I silently prayed that he was fine. When I opened my eyes Fred was standing there battling who I thought was Lucius Malfoy, from the sleek blond hair that was spilled over his shoulders. I came out of my temporary shock and fired the first spell that came to my mind. "Stupefy!" I shouted at his back and he fell to the floor with a thump as the red light hit him. I moved on to the next one, McNair, I could tell from the evil laugh that I heard a few months previous in the Department of Mysteries. I wasn't happy with him, especially since the scar still hurts from time to time. "Reducto!" I screamed at him before he could say a thing. He flew into the back wall and fell to the floor with a sickening crack.

I looked over to Fred as the basement door was flung open and in ran the rest of the brigade. Before I knew what was happening there was no one left standing except the Order, and Him. I stepped forward and trained my wand on him. "Haven't we already been through this?" He asked in a cold voice as he laughed at me. He fucking _laughed _at me! I was so mad I didn't even say a word as a bright red light shot out of my wand surprising everyone. He barely dodged it as he shot the Killing Curse at me. "You son of a bitch!" I screamed as I lazily threw a spell at his wand that sent t flying out of his hand. I threw my wand behind me so I wouldn't kill him, and charged at him. I threw punches everywhere I could get. The first one hit his nose with a defining crack filled the silent room. The rest were around his stomach.

I couldn't stop myself, even after I saw all the blood that was oozing out of him, I continued to hit and kick until I felt strong, safe arms wrap around my middle gently lifting me off of him. I hadn't even realized I was crying until I felt his fingers brushing away my tears. "I can't help it" I sobbed.

I was well aware of all the eyes on me as he rocked me back and fourth, in the middle of the floor. "Hermione it's all alright now, it's over He soothed. I could tell it was Fred as I felt his embrace; it was strong and gentle but sure and safe. "Come on" He said as he dragged me outside for air. I was out of control, kicking and screaming while I was sobbing. I was finally letting out all my pain and suffering from the last month. It all started when I returned home from Hogwarts, when I found out that my parents were murdered by Death eaters. I went to spend a few weeks with Him. After I got there, after a few days he started to hit me, but there was no place I could go, until now. For the first time in several moths I felt truly safe. That just so happened, that I was safe in the arms of Fred Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2 Can't You See I'm Falling?

Chapter 2: Can't you see that I'm falling apart?

Disclaimer: I dont' own anything but the plot!

A/N: I'm really sory it took so long! I promise to be quicker with it! I couldn't think of how I wanted it all to play out! So please, please, leave a review and tell me what you would like to see happen, I need a lot of help with this!!!! Love, Taylor!

I feel so dirty and deceiving all the time now. I can't help what I do. I hate myself for it and I know that I will never forgive myself for it, but I can't help it. It feels kinda like someone else is controlling me all the time. I hate it. I know what I'm doing is wrong. If only he knew! They all tell me it's going to be alright, that there's no reason to cry anymore, Viktor's gone and never coming back. I'm not crying over him! I cry because I need to, it's the only reason he'll stay! I need him, but he doesn't need me. I don't think anyone can see what a horrible person I am. They don't see the reasons I cry, hell he doesn't even see it! He holds me at night as I cry into his shoulder, never once does he ask when I'll stop or if I'm done yet. A part of me wishes he would see it, and then he would go as far away from as physically possible. Then maybe, just maybe I wouldn't need him and break into myself and never have to come out again. I cry for reasons no one will ever know but me. I cry because I need him to stay. I cry because I'm no better than the beatings Viktor used to give me. That's all I deserve, I don't deserve all the promises he makes to me as he holds me tight against him like now. I don't deserve anything, with the bittersweet exception of death. I deserve nothing more than to leave this place of promises that I don't deserve. My thoughts break as he whispers words of comfort into my ears, in return earning more sobs to break through to the surface.

"Hermione why does this keeping happening? When will you realize that we will all protect you no matter what?" He asks in a soothing voice. A soothing voice I don't deserve to hear.  
"No Fred, you don't want to know my answer" I whispered making my tears stream silently as I struggled to tell him everything.  
"I promise that nothing that you do will ever make me leave you" He assured me.  
"No Fred, that's what I need! I need you to hate me, and never want to see my face again!" I cried, my hoarse voice breaking into a raspy calling at the end. I jumped up and struggled to reach the farthest corner from him.  
"Hermione that will never happen! I will always stay by your side!" He exclaimed as he jumped up after me.  
"Please, you don't know why I cry! None of you do!" I cried scooting myself farther back into the corner.  
"Then tell me!" He shouted, making me jump.  
"I cry because I don't want you to leave me! All these promises you make, I don't deserve them! I don't deserve anything, your family, your promises of hope, hell I don't even deserve to be anywhere near you!" I screamed letting myself show for the first time since these thoughts happened.  
"Hermione, how can you even stand here and say that?" He asked incredulously.  
"I'm an awful person I don't deserve to have everything I do!" I cried falling to the floor.  
"Hermione, you're the most caring, sweetest, nicest, most deserving person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and I'll be damned if I let you think that I'm ever going to leave you!" Fred exclaimed as he pulled me back up to my feet and looked down, staring fixedly into my eyes.  
"No Fred! Please you're making a mistake! You need to scream and yell at me! You need to push me away in disgust! You need to stop being so damn understanding! You need to leave me and never come back! Please?" I sobbed out as I got up and ran as fast as I could away from this place. I needed to get away from the people that cared about me. I sobbed harder and harder as I ran out into the pouring icy rain.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU?!" a hysterical voice cried after me, searching for me as I ran through the woods. I couldn't help the sob that broke the silence.  
"HERMIONE" The voice sounded again only this time closer. I slowed my pace so that it was matching my heartbeat.  
"Hermione" the resounding voice sighed as they pulled me into them, I recognized the hold immediately.  
"Harry, I'm so sorry, I don't deserve this!" I wailed in a screeching voice that hurt my ears.  
"Whatever it is your wrong! You deserve everything you have and so much more 'Mione" Harry whispered as he held me closer to him.  
"No, I'm using this as a way to keep Fred with me" I sobbed harder, if that was physically possible. I felt myself being swallowed by the pity radiating off him in waves.  
"No Hermione you deserve everything, you have and loads more, and I know it may seem weird but… Fred will never leave your side even if he wanted to Hermione. He would never really want to either; he's in love with you. Has been since our first year" Harry smiled at the shocked look that graced my features.  
"Now come one Hermione, we all love you and Fred will never leave your side so you don't need to cry anymore to keep him there" Harry smiled down at me as he pulled us into a standing position.  
"But Harry what I did was awful" I whispered losing myself in the warmth of his embrace.  
"Only to you, we all understand and don't need to know" Harry whispered kissing my forehead.  
"But Harry-" Harry cut me off before I could protest any more.  
"No buts Hermione! We love you and you're not going anywhere alone until I say! Do you understand me?" He asked in with a gentle smile.  
"Yes sir!" I saluted and laughed a little.  
"There's my girl" Harry whispered as he nudged my shoulder playfully.

"Hermione Jane Granger, don't you ever scare us like that again!" Ginny's shrill voice hit my ears as I walked into the house with Harry's arm securely around my waist. I could run even if I tried!  
"Sneaky bastard" I muttered to Harry.  
"Yes, I am" He laughed.  
"Hermione, why the hell would you do that?" Fred asked desperately as he ran down the stairs and straight to me.  
"I needed to leave but this git, convinced me to stay" I mumbled indicating to Harry with a jab of my thumb.

"Well, if it helps, I'm glad he did" Fred sighed into my ear as he hugged me close to him, disregarding my sopping wetness. I could hear his heartbeat extremely fast in his chest.

"Relax, your poor heart's going to stop beating in rebellion if you don't!" I whispered, smiling as I felt his chest rumble with a laugh.

"Your going to catch pneumonia, the both of you, now get upstairs and change!" Ginny commanded, yanking Fred away from me and pushing Harry and I back up the stairs.

"So 'Mione, not gonna run anymore?" Harry asked. "Because you know me and Ron will always just drag you back in" He added as an afterthought.

"No, I think I might just like it here more than away" I smiled at the relief that fluttered across Harry's face.

"Good 'cause I kinda like it here too, but only if I have my best mates with me!" He laughed throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Me too… I think!" I laughed as Harry fixed me with a playful glare as when came upon Ron's room.

"Hey, Har-Bear, do you have one of your old Quidditch jersey's?" I asked nervously, using the name only I was allowed to call him.

"Yes, why? Do you wanna wear it?" He asked knowing that every time I was scared, or nervous, or upset over anything badly, he would let me wear one. I couldn't answer as the tears of worry came flooding back to my eyes.

"Here come on now, that's a girl" He sighed as I came into his open arms as he led me into the room he and Ron shared at Grimald Place.

"Harry?" I asked almost wordlessly.

"Yes 'Mione?" He replied quickly, rushing back to me with the jersey in his hands.

"Is it always this hard for you? I mean, when you think everything of yourself, just to be told your wrong and you have to rebuild everything you thought you were…" I trailed off, trying desperately to remain composed.

"Hermione, you're everything you ever thought you were and more! Do you honestly not realize what a great person you are?" Harry asked me with a sincere look.

"Harry please, can't you see that I'm falling apart?" I asked as I broke, all my tears which I thought were over, came rushing back and hit me full force.

"I know Hermione but we're all here to put you back together when it passes" Harry explained, knowing just the right words to soothe me.  
"Harry please, I need you" I wailed, no doubt drawing unwanted attention from downstairs.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked desperately rushing into the room.

"Hermione, what's going on?" He asked in a quieter more sincere voice as he leaned down and sat on my other side. So that now, I was flocked between Harry and him.

"I need to be put back together" I whispered, soundlessly the words getting strangled in my throat.

"Oh, 'Mione" He whispered in an emotional voice, one that he never spoke in before, as he wrapped his arms around me, so that I was now enveloped in between his and Harry's arms.

"We're all right here to catch the pieces 'Mione. Fall apart 'Mione we're all right here" Harry whispered as all my pain broke to the surface in a wild cry.

"I can't I need to be strong" My voice broke along with everything inside me.

"We've got you Hermione, we've got you right here with us. And that's where you stay as long as you want to! Do you understand me? We're never letting you go! You're apart of _us!_" Harry exclaimed as he squeezed me tighter.

"_You _guysare a part of _me_" I whispered hoarsely as I cried out and melted into the warm embraces that would eventually save me in the end.

A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me anything you want! Review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Time to Start OverTHE END!

Chapter 3: Time to Start Again

A/N: Sorry kiddies! Last chappie!

I had no idea how much time had passed. It had been awhile, I knew that much. I was crying and splattering pieces of myself all over Harry and Ron as they held me. Damn, I hate crying! I knew that everything that had held me together before was just the calm that came before the storm. I was breaking apart but I knew I needed to. It was time for me to start again. Everyone does it at some point or another so I know it must be done. I can feel the hole inside me getting bigger as I think of all the pain and love that I have and lost. I see the memories of my first year, glimpses of the time I spent with my parents, flashes of bright color that used to light my life. I feel the tears slow until they're just an occasional reoccurrence. My brain flutters from memory to memory and I feel the hole inside slowly shrink away. My bloodshot eyes ease open and I see the worried blue and emerald eyes stare down into mine. That, then at that precise moment I realized everything was gonna be okay.

"I'm broken but that's how it's supposed to be, I'll heal with time" I mutter, my voice sounding oddly empty. Am I just making empty promises? I don't want to do that again.

"Are you sure this time?" Ron asked his voice wavering and unsure.

"I don't know" I answered shortly confused myself.

"Okay, just take it in strides and let it out before it comes to this point again alright?" Harry asked as he stood.

"I will, this was fucking scary" I smiled, and it actually reached my eyes, maybe this is different!

"It was more than you ever know, and now I believer you have someone else to explain to" Ron said looking over at the door where Fred stood.

"My turn fellas" He chuckled, his eyes as dull as mine used to be.

"Look Fred I-" I tried.

"No Hermione, tell me why" He demanded. His blue eyes harsh as they stared into mine relentlessly.

"I was scared and ashamed" I said simply.

"Well why then?" He asked, anger gracing his features.

"Why does it matter?" I cried.

"Because I want to know!" He snapped.

"Well then. I was scared because of all the shit that been happening lately! I was Ashamed because I was using you just to keep you around" I hissed, my anger only building.

"Fine! Couldn't you have just told me that?" He exclaimed, his eyes growing colder.

"Well, did you honestly want to know?" I asked, my eyes feeling colder in their sockets.

"Well maybe-" He started.

"Really, well I'll just tell you now! I have these felling for you that won't die! And the only way I could get you to spend any time with me was if I was bawling my eyes out and so I ran away from you afraid that you would hate which you do!" I cried as his face fell into a mask of pure anger and resentment.

"Well maybe I actually didn't want to know that" He muttered, more to himself than to me.

"Told you" I sighed, lying back on the bed.

"Don't you even care?!" He exclaimed, his voice crackling the air with anger.

"You know what Fred, I do care but maybe I'm just not the girl you thought I was" I sighed, my voice dying, getting rid of all its anger.

"I guess you're not" He cried, still pissed at me for not caring.

"Fred, I just fought myself back for my own life, I'm not ready to be able to care about anything else. Especially someone who's only going to hurt me in the end" I said my voice lowering at the end.

"I would never-" he started.

"Don't because you already have, now go" I whispered my shaking hand pointing towards the door.

"But Hermione please" He sighed.

"No, now Fred get out!" I cried my façade fading fast.

"Hermione…"

"NO! GET OUT!" I screamed standing up and facing him, well more like facing his chest.

"No" He whispered.

"GET OUT!" I hollered pushing him back.

"No" He said his voice even.

"Get out" I said my voice resembling ice.

"No"

"Get"

"NO!" He screamed, taking a step towards me, making me flinch and jump back.

"Please not again" I whispered, all ferocity gone as my lip quivered.

"Hermione I didn't mean to-"

"Look Fred please just go" I whispered, taking another step back as he reached towards me.

"Harry!" I cried, shaking myself back into the corner of the room.

"What?" He asked as he ran into the room and saw me backed into the corner with Fred reaching towards me.

"Harry, I didn't-"

"I don't care Fred! GET OUT!" Harry ordered, leaving no room for any argument, and rushed to my side.

"Harry"

"FRED OUT NOW!" Ron hollered as he ran into the room, and glanced between me and Harry and Fred.

"You don't understand, I would never do anything to hurt her! I think I-"  
"Well clearly you WOULD hurt her 'cause news flash, YA DID!" Ginny cried as she ran to my side and buried me deep into her arms, I was almost suffocating in her chest.  
"Go on you two, I've got her" Ginny whispered as she rubbed my back as I shook.  
"No" I said firmly and stood from the floor.  
"Hermione I don't think-" Harry started.  
"That's right you didn't think to ask me! Fred, what the hell?!" I cried as I stepped back up to him, anger fighting my fear.

"You don't have the right to ask me that!" He cried, fighting for dominance in the situation.

"The hell I don't! Now tell me why the fuck you're yelling at me" I demanded fiercely.

"I have every right to. You ran away from me without giving me any reasons or anything! I fucking loved you and you went away and it hurt!" he cried, his voice strong but in a way wavering.

"Well excuse me for not worrying more about you! I was a little busy, but now I realize _**you**__ matter __**so**__ much __**more**_!" I cried taking another step towards him.

"I'm not saying that-"

"I know you're not, I am! So now that we have all that taken care of please lea-" He cut me off.

"Look Hermione, I'm an ass, a git, a prat anything else you can think of but I think I lo-"

"Please Fred no" I whispered and forgot what we were even doing.

"No Hermione, I love you" He muttered.

"NO. YOU. DON'T!" I said louder.

"YES. I. DO!" He said back and then he did something I never thought he would…he kissed me!

"Fred I can't love you back, not right now." I whispered against his lips.

"I know, I'm not asking you to" He whispered back and enveloped me in his arms.

That's how I got here. 2½ years later, lying in his arms and very, very, very, happy. No body expected us to make it this far but, we did. Yet I have no idea how, we did. I'm still not sure of many things in my life; I don't know what I'm going to do after graduation, I don't have any clue where I plan to work and I still don't know how Harry and Ron are going to pan out in Auror training. I love Fred and he knows it but not once to this day, have I ever even breathed the words to him. Not even now, in the dead of the night as I lay awake in his arms. It seems so stupid but he tells me that it isn't. The last person, who told me they loved me, like Fred does, beat the shit outta me repeatedly. I love him I really and honestly do, but I fear I'll never really be able to tell him. I show him every chance I get, and he knows I love him, I'm okay with that but I try to tell him all the time and it never works.

"Mia, what's wrong?" He grunts as he rolls over, so that I'm wrapped around him.

"Nothing" I mutter, fed up with myself.

"I love you" he whispers. As I see his eyes close again and his breathing even out, I whisper the three words I've been waiting for.

"I love you" I whisper and for the first time I see him smile and hold me tighter.

"I know you do" He whispers and I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

THE END!!!!

A/N: I know it sucked but I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want to abandon it so…sorry it was awful I hate it! Taylor5795


End file.
